Turning Ice Into Fire
by AyanamiEraclea
Summary: Craig's so cold. He's been cold forever. His jacket doesn't do him justice in this cold, cold winter. The only one who can warm him up is Eric. Rated for general pervertedness and sex. You guys should know how I roll by now. CraigxEric.


So this is what I did in Science class/study hall/detention for the last few days.

I also finished chapter four of "Darkest" and started chapter 5.

This is my perverted oneshot. Enjoy. Gawd. I have to be the biggest pervert of a 14 year old girl EVAR.

Fighting Ice with Fire

It was a ritual. Every Friday night Craig would walk four blocks across two developments to Eric's house. They would watch a sci-fi movie and Craig would leave. It was just something they did. Whatever sexual tension, mutual attraction, and heartbreak happened at school that week was nonexistent. Until the end, of course, when Craig left. They would look at each other for a long time, aching to say what the other was too afraid to say…

Eric would nod and say "Bye." That would be it. Craig's eyes would fill with tears on the way home.

_He doesn't like me like that._

Friday night came around again. It was the middle of January but somehow a jacket didn't seem to do Craig any justice. His heart and soul froze his entire body through his blood so he was cold even with the jacket on. He left the house, checking the thermometer. 25° outside. Freaky for California even in winter. And here he was wearing just a sweater and a pair of slacks. Two blocks he walked unprotected from the cold. The only thing that would make it any worse is if there was frickin wind. His teeth chattered as he knocked on the door.

_Maybe I should have worn a coat. Don't want to worry Eric too much…_ Craig thought bitterly to himself.

_Yeah, like he cares._

"Hey!" The door swung open and his best friend greeted him. Craig waved with a blue, stiff hand.

"Why didn't you wear a coat?" Eric asked in a worried tone.

"C-Couldn't find it." Craig lied.

"Oh. Are you going to be OK?" Craig nodded quickly.

"Should be. There wasn't any wind outside." Eric still looked worried.

"OK. I did make hot chocolate, though. That should help." Craig nodded in a grateful gesture.

_You're so sweet. I love you. God, I love you so much. I love you more than anything. I'll die for you…_

The thoughts rushing through Craig's head made his brain short circuit and spin around.

"Guess what? Maureen and my parents went to her little band's concert thing tonight. They're terrible, so I didn't go. Plus, you know…this is our little routine and all." Craig almost saw a faint blush. He snapped out of his own thoughts.

"Yeah. That's pretty cool. What time are they going to be home at?" Eric looked at the clock absentmindedly.

"Eleven. Three hours."

_Perfect. I need to do this. I need you tonight._

The movie started. It was some boring movie about yet another giant monster. Craig wasn't paying attention.

_I want you._

He could feel the want building up inside. Every cute little facial expression Eric made didn't help. Craig looked at the clock. 8:30.

_I need to do this now._

So he thought of some nonchalant way to get closer to Eric. He was _going_ to say he was cold. But the words that came out of his mouth…

"You're really hot." His face became a furious scarlet. Eric looked at him and blinked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, um…"

_Great! Now he thinks I'm a sicko and he's all offended and he never wants to see me again and…_

"Why do you say that?" Eric wasn't angry. He looked a bit (dare Craig hopes)…happy. Craig needed to say it, get it over with, and confess it already…

"Because I love you!" He blurted out. Eric looked at him with a serious expression. But Craig could see the smile in his eyes.

"OK." Eric said thickly. He had a pensive look on his face for fifteen more minutes.

_OK. Take two._ Craig thought again.

"I'm cold." He said softly. Eric smiled and extended a hand. Craig took it and he pulled him into his chest. They looked at each other intensely, hearts pounding with a quick glance at the screen in front of them.

Suddenly the movie didn't matter anymore. Craig straddled Eric's lap. Eric smirked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You sure you want to do thi..." Before he could finish, Craig smashed his lips against his own. Their tongues battled around furiously for a few moments. Finally when the kiss broke, Craig smiled. Both of their lips were bruised and swollen now. He reached over and pulled Eric's glasses off. Finally he said what he'd been waiting to say.

"I need you tonight." Eric nodded.

He stretched across the couch with Craig on top of him. Craig wrapped his index fingers and thumbs around Eric's wrists and pinned him to the couch.

"Now you can't escape my perverted designs." He joked. He lowered his head and started to softly kiss Eric's lips again. Craig's lips traveled over to his ear and he startled to nibble softly.

"Hn." Eric sighed.

"What is it?" Craig whispered against his ear.

"Just feels really, really good is all…" Craig smirked and continued to bite and lick down the side of Eric's face to his neck. Eric would sigh occasionally as Craig marked up with bites, but there was this one spot that drove him crazy.

"Stay!" He gasped when Craig reached that particular spot. Craig smiled against his neck and began to tease the spot with soft, playful kisses. When Eric looked like he couldn't take it anymore, he began to suck on it hard. It would leave a mark. Craig finally left Eric's neck as the other young man gasped for air.

He started fingering the button's on Eric's shirt. Eric slid his arms out to help. Craig's eyes widened when he chest was completely exposed.

Eric was more of a Mathlete than an athlete, with a scrawny frame and very little muscle, but in Craig's eyes he was still incredibly _hot._ He did not hesitate as bent down to kiss Eric's chest. Eric relaxed and melted into his kisses. Craig's shirt slid off next and he kissed Eric on the lips again, pressing their chests together. Slowly he put his focus back on Eric's chest and he took a nipple into his mouth.

"Mmm…" Eric moaned on contact.

"Please…" He whispered softly as Craig's mouth reached the other side. Craig bit and sucked on his other nipple until it hardened. He left them and traveled down to Eric's navel area, his hands brushing now bare hips dangerously. He lifted his head.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes…"

"Do you mean it or are you saying it just because I'm pleasing you?" Eric leaned up to kiss him.

"Yes. I mean it."

"We could stop this now…leave it as it is…if you want…unless. Unless you wanted to go farther?" Craig looked into Eric's and saw the pleading look.

"Make love to me." He begged. Craig nodded.

They were both completely bare at this point. Craig started at Eric's ankles, kissing them and nuzzling them with his nose. He traveled up his legs to his thighs, making sure every delicate, teasing kiss was on the right place…Craig felt Eric's length harden against every soft brush of contact.

"Ah…do it now…" Craig grinned again.

"Beg for it."

"_Please_…kiss me _there_…" Craig nodded.

He swirled his tongue around Eric's erect length. He nibbled softly on it, causing Eric to cry out in pleasure. Finally he took Eric's length into his mouth.

"Oh my God…" Craig bit softly.

_He tastes so good…_

"More…go harder…" Craig started sucking as hard as he could. He could feel himself hardening, too, as his lover moaned and sighed.

"CRAIG!" Eric screamed in sweet pleasure. He was about to have an orgasm when…

SCREECH!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They froze. Slowly, Craig let Eric's still erect length out of his mouth and looked at the curtains. Light shined through. They were breathing heavily both from fear and from the intensity of the last few minutes.

"Craig?" Eric asked in between breaths.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"9:00." They looked at each other, thoughts processing before Eric realized.

"Christ. They're home early!" Car doors slammed.

"Quick, get your clothes on!" They fumbled around but managed to get their clothes on correctly. They were both fully clothed when four chattering girls reached the door. But it was Eric's parents who had the key. They hadn't gotten to the door yet…

There were three things that would be a bit more difficult to hide. The first one was that their hair was completely disheveled. The second was that their faces were flushed. These could easily be covered with a simple lie. The third was a bit harder to hide. They had raging hard-ons.

"The rug!" Eric said quickly. They plopped on the couch and covered themselves with the rug just as the door swung open to reveal a very disgruntled group of 14 year old girls. Eric noticed that Megan Parker was among them.

"I FUCKING HATE PEOPLE, ERIC." Maureen complained to her older brother.

"You guys are early." Eric commented. Mr. Blonnowitz winced horribly at these words. His wife took the situation very delicately.

"Your sister's concert didn't go so well."

"We honestly weren't that bad!" Megan complained. A red-haired girl nodded.

"People were booing and hissing and stuff!" Maureen kicked the chair.

"Come on guys. Let's have a sleepover instead." The upset girls stomped up to Maureen's room and the four people still downstairs could hear the door slam.

"So." Eric's mother bristled.

"Did you two have a good time?" Eric nodded.

"Um. We always do, Mom." She laughed.

"I mean by yourselves and all. It must have been nice without Mo bugging you every two minutes." Eric quickly stole a glance at Craig and winked.

"Yeah. It was OK." Mrs. Blonnowitz looked puzzled.

"Where are your glasses, dear?" Eric made up a lie.

"Eyes were bothering me. Craig, could I…?" Craig smiled and took Eric's glasses out of his pocket. He handed them to Eric, who put them on.

"Well you guys are home now and you already have your hands full with those four, so I'll just head out." Eric looked even more insanely worried than he did when Craig arrived.

"Do you need a coat?"

"Mmm-mmm. I'm actually a lot warmer than I was when I got here." Eric tugged at his ear as a signal. Craig received it.

"I'll walk you back just in case you collapse from hypothermia."

"Oh all right." He said jokingly. They walked out the door.

They had walked a mere block when Eric turned to Craig.

"Craig?"

"Uh-huh?" Eric smiled.

"I'm utterly cold." Craig chuckled.

"And you're wearing a jacket." He put an arm around him.

When they reached Craig's house, he took Eric into his arms and kissed him goodnight.

"I love you. Call me tomorrow, OK?" Eric nodded with a small smile.

"I will." He said.

Craig turned the doorknob.

"Hey!" He turned around. Eric gave him a seductive look.

"Maybe you can sleep over next week. We can finish what we started." He walked off.

Craig suddenly decided he wouldn't need a coat for the rest of his life. What he needed now was a cold shower until next week.

END

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So it was better than my last lemon, right? Tell me whatcha think!


End file.
